The Return of James and Lily
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Winter break arrives, which means that Harry goes back to Grimmauld Place. He finds out his parents are alive, and finds love in Severus Snape. Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius are trying to ignore their feelings for each other but find they can't. HPSS, SBRL. I wrote this fanfiction a long time ago and decided to finally publish it. Hope you like it:)
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't wait until winter break so I can see you. My classes are fine, tomorrow I have finals and then I'll be home. Remus says hi, and he'll be arriving at the same time as me. I've been studying a lot, and I think Snape is impressed with my knowledge. I've been reading my Potions textbook more than usual._

_I pulled a prank on Ron the other night. You'll like this. You know how his worst fear is spiders? I put fake ones in his bed, and when he came in late that night the girls could hear his screams. I pretended to be asleep, but I burst out laughing. It was just too priceless. I'll work on that later._

_Love, Harry_

"I am so going to get you!" Ron exclaimed, reading over Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped and turned around.

"Don't you know it's rude to read over people's shoulders?" Harry complained, putting the letter in an envelope and giving it to Hedwig, who flew out the window.

"Aw, you love him," Ron teased, referring to Sirius. That earned him a pillow to the face.

"'Course I do, he's my godfather," Harry shot back. "Now leave me alone, I have to study. Snape'll kill me if I don't have this page of the study guide done by my next detention."

Ron snorted. "Okay, mate. Seamus and I are going to play a game of chess. Later." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and ran out of the dorm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Potter," Snape sneered that night. "Would you like to tell me why I heard Malfoy sneezing uncontrollable in the dormitory last night?"

"I didn't put flour in his conditioner," Harry blurted out, then winced. Great, now he just gave himself away. That wouldn't earn him several more months of detention, he thought sarcastically.

"So I see." Snape smirked, still circling him. "It _was _you." Harry closed his eyes as he felt Snape's breath on the back of his neck. He had been in love with Snape for months, and hadn't worked up the impossible nerve to tell him. Snape would never have those same sentiments for Harry, so why even bother loving him? "What, am I not allowed to have fun?" Harry commented.

"No back talk, Potter!" hissed Snape. "You never did have a thing for rules, did you? Yes, you got that from your father." He felt Snape's lips at his ear and he shivered in pleasure, wondering what they would feel like against his own.

"What do you want with me, Professor?" Harry asked.

"You, Potter," Snape informed, "are going to make me Lupin's monthly dose of Wolfsbane Potion. Instructions are on the blueprint by that cauldron." He pointed to a desk, where a black cauldron sat. "And I am going to finish grading papers."

Harry, desperately wanting to share his feelings, only sighed and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Harry Apparated with Remus to Sirius' house. He eagerly knocked, and when the door opened he was immediately swept into strong arms.

"Sirius," he laughed, his face buried in his godfather's hair. Sirius smiled, his sapphire eyes full of excitement. When Harry pulled back he was very surprised to see a redhead and a man with glasses standing behind them in the kitchen. "M-Mom? Dad?"

"Harry," Lily called back, and Harry ran into their arms. James also joined them in a group hug, then Sirius, then Remus.

"How is this possible?" "Voldemort never killed us," Lily explained. "I ran, and James ran with me. I knew Severus would protect you. He loves you, Harry."

"No he doesn't, he hates me," Harry protested angrily.

"I don't hate you," a velvety voice said from behind him. He whirled around to see Snape standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Ignoring the stunned look on Harry's face as to what the hell Snape was doing there, Snape entered the kitchen. "I made it seem that way, oh yes. And believe me, it hurt me as much as it hurt you. It was to protect you. Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped, he was stunned that his Professor had actually used his first name. But he was also angry. "Protect me? Do you know how many years of hell you put me through? How I wished we could be close like you and Malfoy?"

"Me and Malfoy?" Snape repeated. "Draco is an adolescent brat." This made Harry grin. "By the way, nice prank."

"You gave me detention for it."

"Again, to protect you." Harry sighed. "Would you like to go for a walk? I could explain some things to you."

Lily smiled and looked expectantly at Harry. And Harry thought, for once, that life could actually be good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So tell me," Harry said ten minutes later. "Did you know my parents were alive?"

"Yes," Snape answered. Their fingers brushed as they walked beside the lake, and Harry pretended not to notice. "I just didn't know where they were, which is one of the reasons why I was informed not to tell you."

"What did you want to protect me from?" Harry asked next. "All those years of making it seem like you hated my guts."

"The truth," Snape said. "And one more thing. Call me Severus."

"Okay P-Severus." Harry smiled. Maybe they actually had a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth or dare, mate?" Sirius asked James that night. Severus, who was sitting to the left of Harry, exchanged amused glances with him.

"Dare," James decided, and Sirius whispered something in his ear and they ran into the other room shaking with silent laughter. Sure enough, seconds later they heard Hermione and Ginny's screams, followed by banging and a horrifying sizzling sound. James and Sirius ran in, hair singed and soaking wet. Harry noticed they were also covered in soot.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, trying to suppress a giggle of his own.

"Hermione," James gasped, sitting down next to his wife. "Brightest witch I've ever met, I'll say-apart from you, Lilykins. Moony, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Remus answered, a nervous look on his face.

"You never have been one to pick dare, have you?" James teased. Remus shrugged. "Okay. What happened to Peter? He, like, dropped off the face of the earth."

Remus explained, and then James and Lily murmured, "Oh."

"That's terrible," Lily added. "I liked Peter." She glared. "The traitor."

"Harry, truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?"

Harry gasped. He fought on the inside not to say it, not to say it, not to say it. But when Remus had asked, he had felt the need to say it in front of his whole family. It was on the tip of his tongue…

"Severus."

Harry didn't think he imagined the shock on his teacher's face. "You guys carry on without me," he mumbled, blushing, and he got up and quickly left.

"Great job, Lupin," Severus said flatly. "Very well done." He got up and ran after his student.

"I didn't know," protested Remus. Sirius, also worried about his godson, put a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus leaned his head on his friend's shoulder, hoping his cub would be okay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry?" Severus' voice called. Unfortunately at that moment, Harry's foot hit a table in the hall, knocking over a loud vase that clattered to the floor and broke with a loud CRASH. Harry winced, knowing he gave himself away yet again. "Harry, I'm not mad at you. I just want to talk about this."

"Why?" "Because I love you."

Harry's eyes widened, and Severus sat down on the floor next to him, avoiding the broken glass. "You love me?"

Severus nodded. Harry wondered if he should kiss him, but decided not to in the end. This was his Professor he was talking to, after all. Snape. How would he react if Harry kissed him?

"I-I love you too," Harry managed, Severus so close to him he could feel the older man's breath on his face. And then Severus' lips were touching his, soft and gentle and sweet. Harry felt so different than when he kissed girls. With Cho, well, he hadn't felt much. But when Severus, Harry may as well have been flying.

"Severus…" Harry moaned, running his fingers through Severus' hair to find it was not greasy at all. It was silky, and smooth.

"Harry? Severus?" Lily called. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Harry murmured, Severus' arms around him, holding him.

"Okay," Lily said. She saw the two kissing and waved her wand to get rid of the glass, then left the two alone.

After a while of snogging Harry said, "Come on Severus, let's go tell the others." Severus stood and pulled Harry up, and with that they went upstairs to tell their family. "Wait," Harry said, pinning Severus against the wall and kissing him. "Go on a date with me. Tomorrow. Hogsmeade."

Severus smiled and kissed him again. It was the first time Harry had ever seen him smile, and his heart dropped into his stomach. "I love you so much," Severus whispered.

"Yeah, but I love you more." Harry poked Severus in the side as they walked back into the living room. "Hey guys."

"Oh! Hey! You missed the awesome dare!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus glared at him, so Harry suspected that it had to be good.

"Which was?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Severus on the floor. Sirius whispered in his ear, and both began laughing. Remus' frown only deepened and he crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"You're cute when you're mad." Sirius nudged Remus with his toe.

"Shut up," Remus said, but he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Sirius sighed happily. "This is exactly like old times."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "and you three are just as obnoxious." Of course that earned her a kiss from James.

"Don't watch, Harry, you'll be scarred for life!" Sirius whooped, putting his hands over his godson's eyes.

"The only thing that's different is that Peter isn't here," Remus declared, looking down at the floor. Harry hugged Remus, which seemed to make him feel a bit better.

"And I'm here, and Severus," Harry added, grinning at Remus. "And you're all older. And I think Severus is less irritating." Which, of course, earned him an elbow in the side from said Potions master.

"Hey Harry, have you seen my coat?" Hermione asked from the doorway. "We were all just going to go down to the lake."

"Yes, and ickle Ronnykins was going to go for a swim," Fred informed them mischievously.

"Shut up," Ron's voice called from down the hall.

"Does Ronnykins need some help with his sunscreen?" George added, grinning at Fred.

"First of all, it's night. Second of all, I have a spellbook of pranks. And I'm not afraid to use them," threatened Ron.

"You hardly have a wand." Fred and George burst out laughing and high-fived each other. They heard a groan from the other room followed by a door slamming.

"I think I saw your coat on the back of a chair in the kitchen, Miss Granger," Severus informed.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione smiled at Harry and disappeared down the hall.

"So what are we going to do now?" Remus wondered, playing with a strand of Sirius' hair. Sirius was absentmindedly twirling strands around his finger while sitting between Remus legs, his head against his friend's chest.

"Just sit around, I guess," Sirius murmured, snuggling closer to Remus. "Or we could tell old Mauraders stories."

"Ha-ha," James said. "What about a game of Quidditch?"

"'M too tired," Sirius mumbled into Remus' robes. Remus continued to stroke Sirius' hair. "Oh, that does feel good Moony."

"Since nobody's doing anything, Severus and I have to tell you guys something," Harry announced. He smiled at Severus and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. "We're dating."

"That's wonderful, Harry," Lily said.

"Really?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I want you to be happy."

"With Severus?"

Lily shrugged. "He's my friend," was all she said. "And I'm fine with you being gay, Harry. I love you no matter what."

Harry's smiled widened and he kissed Severus. "We can be together," he rejoiced, kissing him again. Harry smiled against Severus' lips as the kiss deepened, happier than he had ever been. He had his parents back, he had a wonderful boyfriend, his godfather, and his friends. For once, he actually felt normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same night, Harry stepped out of the bathroom and felt his way towards the room he was now sharing with Severus. Seeing an open door with light coming out of the room, he made his way towards it. That was when he heard his father and Sirius talking.

"…never talk to me again if I tell him," Sirius was saying. Harry pressed himself against the wall and listened.

"He loves you, Pads," James declared. "He was all over you tonight."

"Correction. _I_ was all over _him_."

"He let you though, didn't he?" James pointed out. "And I could see it in his eyes, he was looking at you the same way Snivellus looks at Harry."

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Sirius grumbled.

"Thank you."

"But," Sirius continued, "if Remus never talks to me again it's on you."

Sirius was in love with Remus, Harry thought. And it was Christmas, the perfect time to fall in love. He smiled.

Suddenly, Sirius ran straight into him. "Sorry, Harry," he apologized.

"It's okay. I couldn't help but overhear…Are you in love with Remus?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it, okay, Harry? And please don't tell him," his godfather added, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Sirius," Harry said, hugging him back.

"I love you too Harry, very much." Sirius pulled back and smiled. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, and please don't worry about me and Remus." With that he disappeared into his room, closing the door and locking it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I stopped writing this fic right after chapter 3 and I haven't really gotten around to writing another chapter until now, so here it is. Truthfully I don't like Snarry as much as Harry/Remus or Harry/Sirius, but I hope you all like this chapter anyway(:**

The next afternoon, Harry stood in front of the tall mirror in his bedroom, desperately trying to comb through his hair before his date with Severus. He jumped slightly as he felt arms wrap around his waist, and he smiled as he saw Severus' reflection in the mirror.

"Hey."

Severus sighed in response and confiscated Harry's comb, putting it in the pocket of his black robes. "I like your hair as it is."

"Why that is is a mystery to me," Harry responded as Severus confiscated his comb. "Let's go." He and Severus retreated downstairs to hear Sirius and Remus yelling at each other in the kitchen, and they pressed themselves against the closed kitchen door, listening.

"I can't believe you, Moony!" Sirius was saying, his voice raised.

"What, you can't believe that I'd go to such extreme measures as to date someone?" Remus snapped back. "I'm sorry if it bothers you Sirius, but my life does not revolve around you!"

Harry and Severus exchanged a worried look. "What are we going to do about those two?" Harry asked.

"We're going to get those two morons together if it's the last thing we do, that's what," Severus answered.

Harry grinned. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow," Harry said an hour later as he and Severus looked out into the distance at the Shreiking Shack, which was covered in snow. "It's so beautiful here."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's lips. "I know," he agreed. Harry bent down then and Severus didn't realize what his boyfriend was doing until he had a face full of snow.

"Snowball fight!" Harry said loudly, giggling at the menacing look on his teacher's face.

"Oh no, you don't!" Severus yelled back, and chased his lover in circles and pelted him with snowballs. He tackled Harry and they rolled down the small hill, and when they got to the bottom Harry landed on top of Severus.

"Sorry."

"It's quite all right, my love." Severus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry. They kissed softly and Harry savored the taste of his lover's delicious mouth. "This is the best date I've ever been on."

"Same here," Harry agreed, kissing Severus again which turned into a slow snogging session. After a while both of them needed to catch their breath, and Harry rested his head against Severus' chest, closing his eyes. He thought of Sirius and Remus back at Grimmauld Place. Were they still fighting? Breaking up? Making up?

Kissing?

Harry smiled at the thought as he snuggled closer to Severus. They both deserved each other after going through hell, and they were perfect for each other. They would make such a perfect couple…

"Harry? Harry, love, we should get back to Grimmauld Place," Severus said, shaking Harry, and he opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, still snuggled against Severus.

"Okay," Harry agreed, and that was just what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry and Severus returned to Grimmauld Place, they found Sirius sitting on the couch, glaring at the TV. "Sirius?" Harry said.

Sirius looked up. "Oh. Hey Harry. Snivellus."

Severus hissed and Harry corrected his godfather. "_Severus_. Anyway, I'm guessing you and Remus haven't made up yet?"

"No," Sirius replied, his arms crossed. "It's all my fault, too. I told him I hated him when really I love every single damn thing about him. And he thinks I hate him."

"Maybe you should go find Remus and tell him you love him," Harry suggested, sitting down beside Sirius. Severus sat down beside Harry on the couch.

Sirius shook his head. "He won't listen to reason. At least not right now. He's too upset. Besides I still can't tell him," he added.

"Well at least tell him you're sorry," Severus offered. Harry nodded in agreement.

Sirius sighed and stood, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "All right, I guess I will. Tell him I'm sorry, I mean. Thanks Harry." He hesitated. "S-Severus."

"S-S-S-" Severus swallowed. "Sirius." He shuddered.

Harry grinned. "See, I love this. We're on a first name basis now."

Despite the situation Sirius laughed and hugged his godson. "I'll be right back." With that he went to go find Remus.

Harry smiled up at his boyfriend. "I'm proud of you."

Severus shuddered again. "Well then I guess it was worth it."

"Aw I love you."

"I love you." They shared a long, sweet kiss and Harry led Severus over to the couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Remy?" Sirius quietly knocked on Remus' bedroom door, where Remus was lying, his face tearstained and eyes red. "Oh Remus." Sirius, feeling horrible for what had happened earlier, sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Remus' hair.

Remus sat straight up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Don't."

Sirius scooted onto the bed and sat beside Remus. "Please forgive me, Remy. I don't hate you. I-I love you."

Remus' head snapped up, amber eyes full of surprise. "What?"

"I said I love you," Sirius repeated, more firmly this time.

Remus smiled. Suddenly he launched himself onto Sirius and showered him with kisses. Sirius laughed and kissed him back, and Remus moaned when Sirius deepened the kiss.

"I love you too," Remus whispered when Sirius pulled back. "I love you so much."

"Remus," Sirius sighed, his palm caressing Remus' cheek. Remus shivered and leaned into his love's touch.

"Sirius, wait. You need to understand something," Remus said. "Werewolves mate for life, and when a werewolf chooses his mate there's no going back."

Sirius smiled. "I-I'm your mate?"

"Yes, Sirius, you are my mate." Remus chuckled and Sirius plastered his lips onto Remus' once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Severus please," Harry whimpered later that night, pulling his professor close to him as they kissed on Severus' bed. Severus' tongue was so soft against his. "Severus I love you."

Severus smiled. "And I love you." Their lips touched again in a sweet kiss.

"I hope you're not planning on shagging my godson, Snivellus," Sirius said from the open doorway, Remus clinging to his arm.

Harry groaned. "Just when I thought you two were becoming more friendly around each other."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," Remus said.

Severus snorted. "Shut up, Black. We're just kissing." Harry pressed a soft kiss to his teacher's lips.

Remus looked up at Sirius. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked softly, tucking hair behind Sirius' ear.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, his eyes glittering with love. Harry could tell he was really in love with Remus, and he was glad the two had finally become a couple. Apparently Hermione had walked in on Sirius and Remus kissing, and she told Ginny who told Fred and George who told Ron who told Harry who told Severus. And Sirius and Remus had told Harry's parents, so pretty much everyone knew.

Now Sirius and Remus shared a light kiss. "Let's go to bed," Remus whispered against Sirius' lips. Severus only rolled his eyes as Sirius and Remus left.

"Lovebirds," Severus commented, but that was all he had time to say before Harry's lips were touching his.


End file.
